Dark Shadows
by The Spring-Heeled Jack
Summary: Please r&r. It's my first fic and it's still growing.
1. Darkness

"It's working! It's working" cackled the elderly man as the tube slowly drained of fluid. A huge figure leaned against the side of it. The old man hit a switch and the glass slowly rose. With great difficulty the old man hobbled forward and looked the figure up and down. "Yes, you will be my perfect agent, Number thirteen seventy-nine." The man burst into laughter as the figure opened it's eyes…  
  
*****************************  
  
"Wait for me Sonic!" Amy cried as she stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"What now?" an impatient Sonic asked.  
  
"You know I can't keep up with you."  
  
"Look, Amy, I really can't wait any more. Tails is waiting for me."  
  
"But, Sonic…"  
  
"Thanks Amy!" Sonic yelled as he sped off.  
  
"Today was supposed to be our first date." She finished.  
  
Sonic tore through the streets of Station Square. Little kids whispered as he whizzed by. Sonic couldn't help but smile, it felt good to be a hero. He began to slow when he thought about Shadow. He had made the ultimate sacrifice to save the Earth, and no one knew the truth about what happened. Everyone thought that he was some kind of villain, like Eggman.  
  
Sighing, he hurried over to the train station. Tails had promised to show him the new modifications he made to the Tornado. Sonic worried about Tails, ever since the whole ARK business Tails had been spending more and more time alone in his lab. Sonic vowed to get him to out and do some normal, fun stuff. Maybe he'd take Tails to see that new sequel to "Chaos in Space".  
  
The train pulled into the station and Sonic boarded quietly. He went to pay but the conductor waved his money away.  
  
"A hero's money ain't no good." He said.  
  
"Hey, you don't have too…" Sonic began.  
  
"'ey it ain't no problem. One thing though."  
  
"What's that?" Sonic asked. This whole conversation was getting very tiresome, very quick.  
  
"Could I get your autograph?"  
  
"Sure." Sonic quickly scrawled his name on the paper the conductor was offering.  
  
Taking his pen and paper back, the conductor said, "Thanks a lot. My wife and kids ain't gonna believe that I met ya."  
  
Nodding, Sonic took his seat. There was barely anyone on this train. For that he was grateful. There were plenty of perks being a hero, but he couldn't get any privacy anymore and that bothered Sonic greatly.  
  
He sat in silence with his thoughts until the train pulled into the Mystic Ruins. Sonic sped off and down the trail to Tails' workshop. There wasn't any sign off the little fox as he let himself inside. That was very odd as Tails was usually so excited about his latest invention, he would meat Sonic half way to the station.  
  
"Hello!" Sonic called. No answer. Getting worried, Sonic tried again. "Hey little buddy, where ya at?" He shock his head, this wasn't good at all. Slowly, he headed down the hall towards Tails' workshop. Pushing the door open, he founded the battered body of Tails laying on the floor.  
  
"Tails, what happened?" he asked as he bent down to pick him up.  
  
"I was working," he began weakly.  
  
"That's okay buddy, save your strength." Sonic said with a little grin.  
  
"Behind you." A voice said.  
  
Whirling around, Sonic found a very large gorilla standing before him. Gently setting Tails down, Sonic demanded, "Just who the hell are you and what did you do to Tails?"  
  
The great ape chuckled. "It's not important who I am. What's important is that my master wants you dead."  
  
"And who the hell is our master? Eggman?"  
  
"No, no it's not Robotnik. My master will be making him self known very shortly." The gorilla advanced on Sonic, "Your little friend put up quite the fight, you know. No where good enough though. I taught him a little lesson," he said with an evil grin. "I picked up his battered little body and through him against the wall." Mimicking the motions for effect.  
  
"That's enough!" roared Sonic, "It's time to pay monkey boy!"  
  
"Oh really? We'll just see if you live up to the hype Sonic the Hedgehog." The ape said as he reared back to punch.  
  
End Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Sonic, Tails, Amy and Eggman are not mine and copyrighted by Sega. 


	2. A New Foe Appears

Well here you people go, Dark Shadows: Chapter 2. As usual please read and review.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The gorilla reared back and punched. It wasn't even close to landing as Sonic flipped backwards.  
  
"It's time to speed, butthead!" yelled Sonic as he began to run circles around the ape. Howling in frustration the gorilla began to pound the ground with everything it had. It didn't help, he still couldn't even touch Sonic. Stopping suddenly, Sonic leaped backwards, pushed off the wall and did a spin attack, hitting the big monkey in the head. Slowly the ape teetered and fell.  
  
Sonic walked towards it and grabbed it's head. "Now buddy boy, why the hell did you do this?" he screamed into it's face.  
  
It laughed at him, "You won't get any answers from me." A buzzing sound began to fill the air. "No! Master, please! I did everything you wanted!" The gorilla screamed, as a yellow light engulfed him. Sonic had to shield his eyes. The light was too bright. When it disappeared, there was nothing left of the ape but a pile of ashes.  
  
Sonic went to Tails and picked him up again and took him to his room. "Sonic, I…" Tails began.  
  
"Ssshhhh, little buddy, it's all right just sleep right now. I'll be right here. Just sleep."  
  
********************************  
  
The next mourning……..  
  
Sonic was sitting on Tails bed as the fox awoke. "Feeling better?" Sonic asked him.  
  
"I sure am, Sonic."  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Well I was working on the Tornado, when I heard the door open. I thought it was you, 'cause you were stopping bye. There was this laugh and I turn around and there was that gorilla guy. I tried to fight him Sonic, I tried to." He drooped his head as he finished.  
  
Looking Tails in the eye Sonic said, "Hey, I know ya did! I just wish I knew where that big ape came from."  
  
There was a knock at the door. They both jumped. "You stay there Tails, I'll go to see who that is."  
  
Creeping towards the door Sonic asked, "Who's there?"  
  
There came a faint moaning from the other side of the door. Carefully Sonic opened the door. Knuckles collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Knuckles?!" Sonic exclaimed. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Ambushed…by…something…didn't…see…who…it…was…" Knuckles managed.  
  
"Hey, Tails come out here. I need some help with Knuckles."  
  
Diligently the young fox came out of his room and ran down the hall. They bent down and carried Knuckles over to the living room sofa. Tails went to fetch an ice pack as Sonic bandaged Knuckles' wounds.  
  
"Just rest a bit Knuckles," Sonic said, "I gotta talk with Tails."  
  
Taking Tails with him, Sonic went back to the shop. Tails sat on a stool and Sonic leaned against the wall.  
  
"What are you thinking about Sonic?" Tails asked.  
  
"I'm tryin' to figure out who it was that attacked you and Knuckles."  
  
"Do you think it's Eggman?"  
  
  
  
"No, the ape said it wasn't."  
  
"Then who?" Tails asked.  
  
"I don't really know. Let's let Knuckles what rest for an hour or so and then see if he has any new info for us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went back out into the living room and sat there looking at Knuckles.  
  
"Hey there boys." The voice came from behind them. Tails jumped and Sonic whirled around.  
  
"Hey, Rouge I never thought we'd see you again! What's up?" Sonic said grinning.  
  
"This isn't a social call." Rouge said as she came in and strode over to Tails' computer.  
  
"Then what is it?" Tails piped in.  
  
"It's about this." She held up a small disk.  
  
"And what's that?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's a recording of a certain gathering that you both might find interesting." She popped it into the computer and hit play.  
  
The video soon became focused. Am elderly man was standing at a podium, with a large group of people before him. Rouge paused it.  
  
"This is Dr. Phillip Edwards." She said.  
  
"And who is he?" Sonic asked.  
  
"According to my reports he's the world's foremost expert on genetics and cybernetics."  
  
"Why should we care?" Sonic replied.  
  
"Just watch it and find out!" she hissed and hit play again.  
  
Edwards banged a gavel against the podium. "I now call this meeting of the Human Defense League to order. Now that the pleasantries are dealt with, I shall begin why we are gathered here today. Sonic the Hedgehog! That disgusting abomination against nature!"  
  
"What?!" Sonic yelled as he got to his feet.  
  
"Sonic, be quite and listen!" Rouge yelled back at him.  
  
"You all will agree with me that all those so called furries are a sin against nature," Edwards continued, "But this Sonic is the worst of the bunch. Humans are calling it a hero! I find this so sickening! It must be destroyed! To that end I have built this!" He hit a button on a remote control and the wall behind hi slid open revealing a large machine. "This is my ultimate creation!" Edwards explained, "It will force any of those God awful furries to do my bidding. To destroy each other!" He looked out over the crowed. "Alas I see that you all do not believe me, a demonstration is in order. Number thirteen seventy-nine bring the test subject out!"  
  
A large ape entered from the right dragging a screaming cat girl out with him. The girl looked no more then thirteen.  
  
"That's the big ape that attacked Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.  
  
"What's he doing with that girl?" Tails asked.  
  
The ape hit a button and a tube rose from the floor. He threw the girl inside. Edwards hit another button on his remote control and a tube came out and sealed itself around the girl's mouth. The tube then began to fill with a greenish liquid, the girl pounded against the sides of the glass to no avail. Mechanical arms grabbed her limbs, holding her still.  
  
"This is the good part." Said Dr. Edwards.  
  
A large needle appeared and slowly came down on the girl.  
  
"The syringe contains another of my brilliant inventions. It is a small device that will give the subjects a very painful electric shock. It doesn't steal the victim's free will. That's the beauty of it! The victim will be forced to follow my orders or die! As it also contains a self destruct command that I can activate anytime I please!" He broke out into maniacal laughter as the needle plunged into the girl's chest.  
  
Rouge stopped the video, "That's who we are up against."  
  
Tails sat there in shock. Sonic could feel a dark anger welling up inside of him.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
As usual none of the characters belong to me, well, Dr. Edwards does. The rest belong to sega. 


	3. The Plan

Hello again, people! Here is chapter 3 of Dark Shadows.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tails asked, "It's not like we can run off half- baked."  
  
"Well, I can tell you that he has a number of very devoted followers. That's in addition to the people he's using as slaves." Rouge said.  
  
Sonic paced back and forth, "Look we gotta do something! I wanna get my hands on that lousy son of a…"  
  
"I know," Rouge interrupted. "Does anyone have a plan?"  
  
"I might have one." Knuckles said standing slowly.  
  
"Hey, someone's feeling better." Rouge said sweetly batting her eyes at Knuckles.  
  
"Not now Rouge. Do you know where they're operating from." He continued.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"I thought so, I think I know who filmed that for you too."  
  
She smiled, "It was your old buddy, Espio."  
  
"Well, Knuckles what's your plan?" Sonic asked impatiently.  
  
"Sonic, you're their public enemy number one, right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well all you have to do is hang around in the area where their headquarters are and then we just wait for them to show."  
  
"Nice one, Knuckles!" Tails said giving him a high five.  
  
"All right, we'll go with your plan. I just need to do something first." Sonic shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door.  
  
"Where's he going?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I think I know." Rouge said.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Amy was watching t.v. when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called sweetly.  
  
"It's me, Sonic!"  
  
She swung the door open and hugged him. He squirmed and said, "Amy this isn't the time for that." Letting go of him, she looked rather dismayed. "I'm here to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Marriage?" she asked excited.  
  
"Amy, please! I going out to do something very important and I don't want you to tag along." He looked right into her eyes, "I'm very serious this time. I want you to promise me you won't."  
  
She looked away and said quietly, "I promise."  
  
"Alright," he said getting to his feet. "I'm outta here!"  
  
Watching him leave, Amy switched the t.v. back on. She flipped a few channels and then switched it off again.  
  
"I think he's far away enough. I know you better than that Sonic, you really want me to come. You're too shy to, come out and say it."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"You think I should call Espio in to help?" Rouge asked Knuckles and Tails, who were waiting for Sonic to get back.  
  
"No, I think we can handle it." Knuckles said.  
  
Off in the distance Tails, could see a trail of dust. "Sonic's coming." He told the others.  
  
"Finally," Rouge said.  
  
"You guys ready?" Sonic asked as he skidded to a stop.  
  
"Sure thing, Sonic." Tails said.  
  
"Then let's do it!"  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
None of the characters are mine. Blah, blah, blah. Own by Sega, blah, blah, blah. 


	4. On Dangerous Ground

This here be, Dark Shadows Chapter 4 and here we go…  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Knuckles crouched on the edge of a rundown building. Using a pair of binoculars, he watched the street below. Before him was, the Headquarters of the so called "Human Defense League." It was nothing really to behold. It looked like all the other dilapidated buildings, with one important difference. The grounds were surrounded by a barb wire fence and had armed guards patrolling the perimeter of it.  
  
"Come on, Sonic," he muttered under his breath, "Where are you?"  
  
As if on cue, an alarm began to ring and Knuckles could hear various shoats.  
  
"Finally."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"It's him, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shouted a guard  
  
"Radio the control room!" Another answered.  
  
"We have visual on the hedgehog, over." The first guard said into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"Copy that," the operator replied.  
  
"Hey, you morons," Sonic shouted, "you think you could slander my name like that? We'll think again. This hedgehog's mad!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Sir, sir!" an out of breath soldier cried.  
  
"What is it?" Dr. Edwards asked visibly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your sleep, sir. But the hedgehog has been sighted outside the premises, sir!"  
  
"The hedgehog?"  
  
"That's right, sir."  
  
"Excellent. Fetch me my cane." He said sitting up in bed, his bony legs hanging over the side.  
  
"Yes, sir!" And with a salute the guard did as he was ordered and then left.  
  
"Perfect," the doctor thought, "with the hedgehog here, his little friends will be here as well. It's the perfect time to spring my trap!"  
  
He hobbled out of his room and down the hall to his monitor room. Sitting down, in the control chair, he hit a few switches and several monitors filled with video feed of what was happening outside. The lowly Hedgehog was dodging all of the guard's laser blasts. He even stopped to taunt them before he crashed his spin attack into them.  
  
"No matter, he will soon learn that humanity will always triumph!"  
  
Dr. Edwards pressed a button an other monitor popped up, this one was a direct link to the control room. The operator straightened at the sight of the doctor.  
  
"Sir?" he asked.  
  
"Send out the special, elite recruits to deal with him." Edwards ordered.  
  
"You mean the Alpha Squad, sir?"  
  
"That's what I said, you moron!"  
  
The operator turned a bright red and said, "I'm sorry, sir! I'll do it right away."  
  
"They are idiots! All of them. It is good that I will have no need for them shortly." Dr. Edwards, sat back and watched the monitors, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sonic, dusted his hands off as he surveyed he scene. There were about three dozen guards lying out cold, before him.  
  
"That was rather easy," he said to himself, "Hey guys, you can come out now! The coast's clear!"  
  
Slowly, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge joined Sonic.  
  
"That took almost three minutes," Tails said with a grin, "You must be slowing down."  
  
Sonic grinned back and put Tails into a headlock. "Slowing down am I? I'll show you!"  
  
"Knock it off!" Rouge hissed.  
  
"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog." A voice boomed out of no where. "Welcome, welcome."  
  
"Where's that voice coming from?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"There!" Rouge was pointing to a loud speaker on the side of the base.  
  
"I see you have defeated my soldiers."  
  
"Yeah, butthead, it was a piece of cake!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"It seems that I have been beaten! Please come in and take me in to custody." With that the gate before them and a large steel door on the front of the building opened, slowly.  
  
"I don't like this Sonic.." Tails said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't either, little buddy, but we don't have any choice." Sonic replied as he stepped forward. Without hesitation, the others followed behind him. When the had all stepped inside, the door slammed shut behind them. There were no lights on, leaving the group standing in complete darkness.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on in a flash. Sonic and the others were momentarily blinded. Blinking, Sonic finally got a chance to survey the room. It was large, white and empty. A door opened to their left and out came a group of four furries.  
  
"It's time to have some fun!" roared a large bear.  
  
"You know it!" a silvery marten replied.  
  
"Smashy, smashy." A gigantic elephant said.  
  
"Would you idiots shut up?" A female arctic fox barked, "So, this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?" She looked him up and down. "Not very intimidating are you?"  
  
"I guess your about to find out!" Sonic said taking a fighting stance. Tails, Rouge and Knuckles did the same.  
  
The other group roared with laughter. "This ain't gonna take anytime at all!" the bear shouted as he charged forward.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Like before I don't own any characters, except for Dr. Edwards, the Human Defense League and the Alpha Squad. The others belong to Sega. 


	5. Combat

This is Chapter 5.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Alright, everybody pick a partner." Sonic said eyeing the arctic fox.  
  
"You're mine.." the Elephant said to Knuckles.  
  
"Let's go, girly." The marten whispered to Rouge.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and you," Tails said to the bear, swallowing hard.  
  
******************************************  
  
(Authors Note: All of the following events happen at the same time.)  
  
"Hey, fat ass." Knuckles yelled as he dodged a punch, "You're to slow to touch me."  
  
The elephant roared with anger and tried to stop on Knuckles, "My name is Norman, you red, uh, what ever you are."  
  
Knuckles weaved between his legs and jumped up and punched Norman in the stomach. The elephant laughed.  
  
"Didn't even feel it."  
  
"Feel this!" Knuckles shouted as he flipped into the air and came down on Norman's head. He them drove down and landed, hitting him in the knee. Falling to one knee, the elephant cried out in pain Knuckles rushed forward, hoping to finish him off.  
  
The elephant grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Gotcha!" he gloated. Knuckles wheezed as the air was squeezed from his lungs. "I ain't gonna let you go." Knuckles fought as hard as he could, but to no avail. "Soon you're gonna sleep." The final breaths of air left, Knuckles and he passed out.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I would." The marten answered.  
  
Rouge launched forward hoping to take him by surprise. Much to her shock the marten dodged all her attacks with relative ease.  
  
"That the best you can do?" he asked, laughing at her.  
  
"Not by a long shot." She said grinning.  
  
The marten was on her in a second and kicked her into the head. Rouge flew backward and hit into the wall. Stumbling forward she rushed forward again and tried to kick him. He sidestepped her attack  
  
"You know, this fight ain't gonna last to long if you can't hit me." He smirked as he spoke.  
  
Filling with rage, Rouge launched a furry of attacks and managed to hit him in his chest. The marten staggered back, clutching at his wounded chest. Recovering quickly, he dropped down and swept her feet out from under her. Not finished he grabbed her head as she fell and drove it into the ground. She bounced off the floor and didn't rise.  
  
****************************************  
  
Tails backed up quickly as the bear advanced on him.  
  
"Is there any way we can settle this with out violence?" He asked the bear meekly.  
  
"Not a chance shrimp."  
  
Tails thought quickly, why did he have to come without the modified Tornado? He leaped over one of the bear's punches. Moving quickly he dodged another attack and sped around the bear and leaped into it's back.  
  
"That the best you can do?"  
  
Tails, desperate, tried the same attack. He caught the bear firmly in the stomach. An angry look came over the bear and he marched forward.  
  
"Uh-oh," Tails thought, "I made him mad."  
  
Turning to run, he was surprised to see that he wasn't going any where. He looked back and saw that the bear had hold of one of his tails.  
  
"You ever want to fly?" He asked Tails.  
  
"I have a plane." Tails replied.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "let's see if you can fly under your own power!" Hw began to spin Tails around. Faster and faster, he spun Tails and then let him go. He flew head first into the wall and then slumped to the ground.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sonic and his opponent circled each other.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." The arctic fox told him.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Sonic asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to beat you. I really don't have a choice." Lunging forward she tried to land a kick to his head.  
  
Sonic flipped backwards. "Who said anything about you beating me?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Growling she unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches at him. Sonic, dodged them all with relative ease, since he had the edge in speed. He tried using the same tactic that he used against the gorilla, earlier. Using the nearby wall as a spring board, he launched forward and used a spin attack. Sonic hit the fox in the head and sent her flying.  
  
Hearing a cry he turned around to see crash into a wall. "Tails!" he cried and rushed to the fallen fox's side.  
  
Sonic felt a pinch on his shoulder and then he passed out.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The fox stood over Sonic's body. She was breathing heavily. The loud speaker behind her came on.  
  
"It is good that you have succeeded, slaves." Dr. Edwards said, "Now bring those lowly creatures to the holding cells. I will be in my lab. Do not disturb me!"  
  
The Alpha Squad picked up the fallen bodies of Sonic and his friends and came down a cold, steel hallway. Norman hit a few buttons on a control panel and the door at the end of the hall opened. Walking to a separate cell, they dumped the bodies into them. The marten, bear and elephant , then left.  
  
The fox stared at Sonic's body, "Don't worry," she whispered to the fallen hedgehog. She hurried to catch up with the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, except for the Alpha Squad and Dr. Edwards. 


	6. An Unexpected Rescue

Here comes Chapter 6….  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sonic slowly regained consciousness. He looked around. There were cold steel walls surrounding him, thick metal bars in front of him.  
  
"Sonic you awake?" It was Tails. Sonic couldn't see where he was.  
  
"Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"In the cell next to you."  
  
"Where are Rouge and Knuckles?"  
  
"We're over here." Knuckles answered, "In the cells opposite yours."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tails cried.  
  
"I don't know." Sonic shuck his head, "We are in a lotta trouble this time." He could hear a door slide open and foot steps coming down the hall towards them. The arctic fox stood before him. "You!" Sonic cried.  
  
"Sssh!" she hissed at him, "keep it down." She brought out a key card and swiped it through the lock. Sonic's cell door opened slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Not now." She said as she went to Tails cell and opened it. Quickly, she opened Knuckles' and Rouge's cells as well. "Follow me," she whispered. "And for god's sake, be quite!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Sonic and company followed her. It was eerily silent as they left the cell block. There wasn't a guard in sight. The fox went to the end of the room and hit a small switch, a small door in the wall near Sonic opened.  
  
"Come on." She said calmly, "we can talk in here."  
  
"What do we do, Sonic?" Tails quietly asked him.  
  
"We do what she says. We don't really have much of a choice, do we?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Stop standing around!" The white fox growled at them.  
  
Shrugging Knuckles went, Sonic and the others close behind. The door slid shut behind them.  
  
"Alright, enough fun and games. Tell us what's going on!" Rouge demanded.  
  
"First things, first." The fox said, "My name is, Amanda. Along with my young brother, I was kidnapped and brought here."  
  
"Why did you save us? If the doctor finds out he'll kill you." Knuckles said flatly.  
  
"No. He won't."  
  
"Why not?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Because he didn't plant the device in me. He planted it in my brother. I need your help to save him."  
  
Sonic leaned against the nearest wall and asked, "So why didn't you go to your buddies for help?"  
  
Amanda shuck he head. "They're not my friends. Dr. Edwards got them from prison."  
  
"You mind telling us what's going on?" Tails asked, "How come no guards were alerted when you broke us out of the jail? Isn't this whole place monitored?"  
  
"Yes it is, I used this." She said holding up a small device, "It emits a jamming frequency."  
  
"Alright, alright! What do you want us to do know? I'm sure you have a plan of some kind." Rouge said.  
  
"Dr. Edward's lab is on the second floor, you have to make your way up there undetected."  
  
"Whoa," Sonic cried, "you're not coming with us?"  
  
"No. I can't be seen with you. If I am my brother is as good as dead."  
  
"After we make it to the lab, then what?"  
  
"You stop Dr. Edward's while I rescue my brother."  
  
"Not much of a plan." Rouge smirked.  
  
"Good luck." Amanda said as she left.  
  
"Alright, Tails you're with me. We'll go through the corridors. Knuckles and Rouge, you take the air vents."  
  
"I don't think I like this plan." Knuckles said.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 6.  
  
Sonic and Company are not owned by me. Only the new characters do, the rest are Sega's. 


	7. Calm before the Storm.

Knuckles crawled forward, the air ducts were not very large and he had a hard time moving.  
  
"Knuckles?" Rouge asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you believe that girl, Amanda's story?"  
  
He stopped and thought about it. Rouge bumped into him, sending him forward. "Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Sssh!," she whispered, "we can't have the guards hearing us."  
  
"Alright," he hissed at her, "and as for what you said, I'm not so sure we can trust her."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Knuckles came to a grate right in front of him. He peeked out of it. Two guards were standing there, with their backs to him. Pushing out the grate, he landed on one guard's head. The guard slumped to the floor. The other one was taken by surprise and started backing up. Rouge came down on his head.  
  
"Nice one." Knuckles said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks," she answered batting her eyes at him.  
  
Knuckles turned a darker shade of red, "Uh, there's no time for that now, we have to hurry."  
  
"Fine. Let's go then." She opened the door and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
Knuckles scratched his head, "I'll never understand that woman." The stairs were steep, obviously built for humans. "Nuts to this," he said and jumped to the wall and began to climb. Above him he could see Rouge doing the same. A grin appeared on his face and he began to climb faster.  
  
Catching up with her he said, "A little slow are we."  
  
Rouge glared at him. "I'm climbing slowly because we can't be spotted remember?"  
  
Reaching the top he stopped and helped Rouge up. "We'll let's carry on shall we." He said and opened the door. The second floor was disserted, only a large steel door in front of them, about forty feet away. "I guess we wait for Sonic and Tails."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Sonic looked around, there were no guards in sight. He creped forward slowly, "God I hate this." He thought.  
  
There was a long, narrow hallway in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked nervously  
  
"Yeah, little buddy?"  
  
"I'm a little scared. This guy's not like Eggman at all, is he?"  
  
"You're right, he's not like Eggman at all. He's much more sadistic."  
  
"Well what.." Tails began.  
  
"We have to be quite now." Sonic said creeping up to the door. He flung it open, and stepped inside. There were about twenty armed guards standing in there. "Ugh, a guard room. Always happens with my luck."  
  
"It's the prisoners!" One of the guards yelled.  
  
"What do we do, Sonic?" Tails asked a fearful look in his eyes.  
  
"No problem." Sonic said with a wink.  
  
"You two, keep your hands up."  
  
Sonic whirled into action and before Tails could blink all twenty guards were laid out.  
  
"A little slow, Sonic." Tails grinned.  
  
"What ever. Now, come over here." Sonic said and waved Tails closer, as he stepped towards a door. There was a window in the door, but was at least three feet higher than either of them.  
  
"What is it?" Tails asked stepping forward slowly.  
  
"I need to use you as a stool. Hold still." Sonic said as he climbed up Tails.  
  
"Sonic, hurry up," Tails moaned, "You're heavy.."  
  
Sonic looked through the window, the coast was clear. He jumped off Tails and opened the door.  
  
"You coming Tails?" he asked as he started walking.  
  
"Wait for me!" Tails shouted as he followed after Sonic. A flight of stairs was in front of them.  
  
"Guess we go up." Sonic said and began to climb the stairs with Tails in tow.  
  
When they reached the top, Knuckles and Rouge were already waiting for them.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Knuckles asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of that joke!" Sonic growled.  
  
"Calm down, blue boy," Knuckles said, "Rouge has cracked the password and now we can get in the lab. Ready?"  
  
********************************************  
  
Until next time.  
  
All Sonic characters are not owned by me, they are owned by Sega. 


	8. Revilation

The lab was dark, pitch black. The only thing Sonic could see was at least a dozen tubs filled with a strange green liquid. It gave off a strange glow. He could make out forms of different animals floating there, in the tubes. Looking away, Sonic could feel a black hatred rising inside of him.  
  
"This place sure is creepy." Tails said.  
  
"I agree." Rouge answered.  
  
"Look we have to find this Dr. Edwards and that light switch!" Sonic said.  
  
As if in answer to his question the lights came on suddenly. Sonics jaw dropped when he say who was standing before him. "Shadow?!" At least it looked like Shadow, there were some parts of him replaced with cybernetics.  
  
"Yes it's me, Sonic." He stood there looking at Sonic and company.  
  
Tails asked, "How did you survive falling that far?"  
  
"I-I-I-I'm not sure. The next thing I knew I was here in this lab." Shadow looked away, holding his head.  
  
"This is too weird." Knuckles whispered to Rouge, "Is there any kind of report of this happening before?"  
  
"Not that I know of." She answered with a shake of her head.  
  
Sonic walked forward and put a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "That really doesn't matter. Now that you're here you can help us with Dr. Edwards."  
  
"Who's Dr. Edwards? Shadow asked.  
  
"He's a world class genetics' and cybernetics scientist. He's also a rather big animal hater." Sonic told him.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Tails asked.  
  
"I think I saw him go in a room in the back. You go ahead I need a minute."  
  
"Alright," Sonic said, "Come on guys." He motioned with his hand for everyone else to follow. Tails, Rouge and Knuckles were right behind him.  
  
"Look out!" Sonic whipped around to see Amanda fly into Shadow, the two of them skidded on the ground and began to fight.  
  
"Help me!" Shadows yelled.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles pulled the arctic fox off of him, while Sonic and Tails helped Shadow up.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing!" Amanda shouted as she struggled to get loose.  
  
"Be quite!" Shadow screamed at her. He pushed Sonic and Tails off of him and walked down the hall towards a large set of doors.  
  
"What's going on, Shadow?" Sonic asked scratching his head.  
  
"You'll see." Shadow laughed as he hit a switch on the wall and the doors began to open.  
  
"That's not Shadow!" Amanda screamed, "It's Dr. Edwards!"  
  
The double doors slid open and revealed Amy floating in a tube of green liquid. She didn't appear to be conscious.  
  
"What the Hell?" Sonic cried.  
  
Shadow threw back his head and laughed. "That's right. It's me Dr. Edwards."  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Sonic and cast are owned by Sega. The exceptions being the original characters appearing within this story. 


End file.
